


Seventy Pages

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was really in those seventy pages of Leslie's vows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little thing I had written a while ago and just found again.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy :).

**Pages 1 - 22**

Dated back to 1776 and detailed the history of her family and his threaded through the formation of America and ending with them in their respective jobs at the Parks Department and the State Budget Office (the formation of America hinged more on their respective existences than Ben had realized, apparently). He actually yawned during that part (it was 3am!), but managed to stay awake, snuggling her closer and shifting the laptop between them and enjoying her very thorough, very colorful history lesson. 

If there was a cherry on top of their impromptu wedding it was that she didn’t have time to print these out and read them in front of anyone. Because Tom and April totally would’ve made fun of her. 

And he might’ve a little bit in the moment, anyway. Between kisses and tickles. She’d write (and publish) a book on their relationship if she could. His wife was such a passionate goofball. 

**Pages 23 - 30**

Were dedicated to her past relationships. He didn’t love those ones and raised eyebrows more than a few times when she detailed how she’d hardcore made out with several different boyfriends all around Indiana. She kept kissing his cheek while his eyes darted across the computer screen, promising she had a point and the point wasn’t to torment him or make him throw her down on the bed and ravish her (though she wouldn’t complain if he did). 

The point was she learned a lot about herself from every relationship she’d had - in case there was any doubt Leslie Knope couldn’t do anything without significance - and that they’d helped her grow as a person and allowed her to discover what she needed...

Which was him and only him always and forever, even if she hadn’t realized it right away. 

He teared up at that. 

**Pages 31-36**

Talked about his butt and his face and his hair and his mouth. In vivid detail. And included a lot of quotes from her diary and described the exact moment she’d wanted to jump his bones (which was, for the record, _well before Harvest Festival_ during one of their late meetings where she just happened to glance over at him and convinced herself the pull of desire she experienced was due to exhaustion and being hard up for sex). 

She got a little graphic too, and even filled with euphemisms it made him blush a lot and he was really glad he was the only other person laying eyes on these. 

Because, _actually_? 

It got weird when she compared him to Joe Biden. 

**Pages 36-42**

Discussed how badly they wanted to be together and how much the stupid rule sucked and how she thought about kissing him (and called him a lightbulb she wanted to make out with?) about eighty times a day. He smiled at that and ran his fingers through her hair, heat creeping down the back of his neck again when detailed the number of times she’d almost assaulted him in his office. He’d heard all this before of course, but still. 

They may have taken a vow reading break to “make out” for a while after that ( _hint_ : making out was a euphemism for really awesome newlywed sex). 

**Pages 43-50**

Talked about them in the early days, from the moment he kissed her, to dates and cuddling with white wine and how even her mom could tell right away it was different ( _really, Marlene?_ ). She said she was pretty sure she knew then he was it, her _it_ , and it didn’t even scare her a little bit to think that way. (Because Leslie Knope was brave and jumped in feet first and made everyone around her want to do the same. Including him.) 

He might’ve shed a few tears then. His wife kissed them away and cuddled him closer. 

**Pages 51-55**

She went on and on and on about how amazing his gesture of the Knope 2012 button was, and how him just _knowing_ what she needed solidified that he was the love of her life after a few brief weeks of dating. 

Yup, he cried again, so much so he actually had to stop reading and then she tried to do it for him and then she started crying. So they sat there for several minutes holding each other and sniffling into shoulders and then laughing because god, they were ridiculous. 

**Pages 56-61**

Talked about the trial and him resigning and how she’d never imagined she’d meet a person so willing to help her and support her and jump off cliffs with her (a phrase she stole from Ron that Ben called her out on). She also said she’d never really believed there was such a thing as being _deserving_ of another person, but every morning she considered that she had no idea what she’d done to deserve him. 

She pressed her face into his t-shirt then, her salty tears warming him from the inside out. He held it together - thank god, because the sun was poking over the horizon and he really wanted to sleep at least a little their first morning as husband and wife. They couldn’t afford any more detours. 

**Pages 62-68**

Talked about his proposal and their home they’d started building and their future children and America, and how in 2025 everyone could visit them in the White House. 

He still thought her timeline was a _little_ skewed, but he wouldn’t doubt his wife for a second. Although, he was a relieved the entire town hadn’t heard her plans in case Crazy Ira and The Douche decided to broadcast her feelings and it embarrassed her during a future Gubernatorial campaign or something. Her husband/campaign manager had to think about these things, after all. 

**Page 69**

Twenty quotes about love. From Shakespeare to Winnie the Pooh. 

His favourite was: _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

She shed a few loose tears, pointing out quietly his voice was shaking as he tried to say the words out loud. 

**Page 70**

Said whatever came next or where they ended up in life, it didn’t really matter because they would be together. He was all she needed and all she would ever need. 

And she loved him and she liked him with her whole heart. 

Ben was glad everyone heard that part.


End file.
